


meet the Dukes

by KatiePaterow



Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [6]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Meet the Family, idk what more to tag, just read to find out ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePaterow/pseuds/KatiePaterow
Summary: Vera (accidentally) meets Hamish's parents.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805050
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	meet the Dukes

**Author's Note:**

> this one... I'm not quite sure. At first, I thought it was awkward but now, I think I've grown to really like it.

“You guys want to what?” was Jack’s sole response after Hamish and Vera confess to their future plans with his half-brother. After a few days of reflection, the pair finally settled to an agreement to invite Jack over at Hamish’s apartment to open up to the possibility of the adoption.

“We don’t necessarily want to.” Vera defiantly shook her head.

Hamish replied to her with an unimpressed expression. He turned to Jack instantly in clarification. “We’re considering it.”

The couple remained their eyes on Jack, awaiting his answer. His gaze went from one to the other and shrugged. “I mean- what do you guys want me to say? Sure, go ahead.”

“See? I told you, this wasn’t necessary.” Hamish teased.

“Still, I wanted his blessing. He is still the boy’s brother.” How Vera was still so apprehensive with the adoption when her treatment of Jack already closely resembles something very motherly was beyond him.

Apparently, Jack recognized exactly what the look on his face meant. “Okay, now this is weirdly turning into something very…”

“Very what?” Hamish egged him on.

Jack rolled his eyes, not oblivious to his attempts. “By the grin on your face, Hamish, I know you just want me to admit this to piss both of us off. This conversation is not happening again.”

“He’s told you about these speculations as well?” Vera directed at Jack, her forehead scrunched in the incredulity of the man.

“You’ve met him, right?” Jack retorted which earned him an approving grin from Vera and Hamish’s feigned annoyance. “All right. As much as I _love_ awkward conversations, I have classes that I actually need to attend to. So if that was all…”

Hamish stood to shake his hand and escort him out. “That’s all. Thanks for coming over, buddy.”

“See you later, Grand Magus!”Jack popped his head in before closing the door. “And Temple Magus, too! Sorry,” was heard behind it.

Even after the other man left, the expression on Hamish still stayed. “You’re exaggerating. I like Mr. Morton. That isn’t immediately equivalent to him being my son.”

“Your actions and decisions from the past would beg to differ.” Vera sighed in exhaustion. 

She placed a hand on his cheek to divert his attention. “Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.” To which was met with full compliance. 

From sitting on the couch, without breaking the kiss, Vera climbed up the man's lap. His hands explored her back, stopping only when he reached the hem of her blouse. He continued his way slipping into the garment, his cold skin touching her warmth.

Things between them were becoming heated when all of a sudden, the door opened without pause. “O-oh.” Vera's surprised eyes caught sight of a man and woman who were elderly, wealthy-looking, and had judgment written all over their wrinkly heads.

Before they separated, Vera heard him mutter, "give me strength."

“What the hell am I supposed to say?” Regardless of what she already learned about them, panic still dwelled in her chest.

In understanding, Hamish intertwined their fingers, his thumb slowly massaging hers. “Trust me, you needn’t worry what to say. Might need to warn you about what they’re going to say, though.”

“Ah, Hamish, you’ve done quite well for yourself.” His dad smirked as they approached. 

“ _As usual_.” The mother murmured maliciously. “So, are you going to introduce us, son? Or are we just going to stand here silently gawking.”

“I can introduce myself. I’m Vera Stone.” Her actions were cautious, respectful in a very _Vera_ way. 

If this was a normal situation, one of them would have extended a hand- no one dared to lift a finger. The hostility was palpable. There were no additional words needed for that war to start. It was a lifelong experience for Hamish and Vera was all caught up to the entire story.

“Feisty. You do have a type, don’t you?” His dad nodded. Neither of the parents bothered reciprocating the introduction. Immediately, they instead went in for the attacking. “Except this time, you’ve acquired such a _safe_ option.”

Vera was appalled. A small chuckle of disbelief left her mouth and by that, Hamish knew that this was going to end in a very _interesting_ manner. “Option?”

The tension was in the air evident, the stares between the four intense.

The older man, as could be expected of his person, was yet again the first to break the silence. “I told you, Hamish, you won’t have to worry despite your _failure_ to do as your mother and I required of you. But it seems as if we hadn’t reassured you enough that you had to find someone to take care of you.”

“I beg your pardon?” Vera's grin screamed of danger. 

“Oh, no judgment here, sweetie. Stupidity on pretty, young faces can be very attractive, or so I gather. My husband sure understands that.”

“ _Mom_.”

“What? Is it not ethical to be truthful?” She mocked.

“Oh, how ridiculous.” 

Vera interjected. “Look, can we all just cut to the chase?”

“Excuse me?” Mr. Duke was appalled by her remark.

“What she means is, what the hell are you two doing here? Last time I checked, I was a failure.” Hamish pointed out, hurt clear on his voice. 

“And you just can’t seem to help but prove that to be fact again and again.”

Everyone's attention was caught by Vera's laughter. “Oh, please. Dysfunctional, old chaos of a pair whose only redeeming quality is as superficial as their characters have the audacity to call their son a failure? Someone, whom, not only was able to do your responsibilities to him a thousand times better but also managed to rise above your manipulation-"

"You have no right to talk to us that way-"

Hamish halted his mother's angry lashing out. "Quite the contrary. **You** had no right to speak to us the way you have. But of course, you wouldn't be able to comprehend human decency, so it might as well be better if we skip the bullshit and cut ties."

"Oh, you have given us no other choice this time." Her glare was intended for Vera who barely seemed affected by it. She retaliated with a sneer.

Letting go of Hamish's grip, Vera leaned in towards her, daring her. "Your son has made a choice -- hell, he's made lots of them -- and if you can't handle any then might as well do as you've promised and leave."

"Actually, I'd rather we left. Go have fun and fuck yourselves, mom and dad." Hamish captured her hand and tugged her towards the door. 

"You ungrateful bastard!" His mother's scream echoed in the hallways.

"Oh, you wish, Agatha!"

As they strolled the busy streets of downtown Norwich hand-in-hand, they appreciated the divergence in sound and disorder. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what? Teach your parents a lesson?" Vera deadpanned before comprehending how weird the comments were. "Okay, that was weird."

Hamish grinned. "Sure was. All I meant to say was you didn't have to defend my honor like that."

"I know.” She asserted. “Regardless, I did what I wanted and the outcome wasn’t half bad. Despite the lack of expectation of one at all. If there was one thing I never thought I would experience, that mess back there was probably that. This might be crazy coming from me, but that was exciting. You make life exciting.”

“Because my parents are nuts? Or because you unexpectedly had to meet someone's at all?”

“No. I believe you just have that ability. You just make me happy.” They exchanged grateful smiles and resumed their walk saying nothing, the events of the day shifting into a funny memory they could one day reminisce.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I know it wasn't quite as fluffy as usual, but still... <3 
> 
> I just had to bring up Hamish's parents somehow. Did I do a good job? Also, I have no idea if his mom's really called Agatha, but at the time, it seemed like the perfect name to include as our fav couple walked away.
> 
> As usual, leave ur thought and whatever y'all wanna leave.


End file.
